homestarfanstufffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sunny the Hedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Homestar Runner Fanstuff Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Champeen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Starteen* (Talk) 22:59, October 22, 2009 I'm bored!-- Starteen* 21:51, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Are you still there?-- Starteen* 02:35, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I guess you've left...-- Starteen* 03:06, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Oh okay.-- Starteen* 13:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Back!-- Starteen* 17:46, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I'm soooooo bored!-- Starteen* 19:33, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hi Sunny! :D Um, I made the Rashom article, so please read the talk page for it (if you can).-- Starteen* 21:37, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Could you check out my blog please? It has an Art Request thingy! :D-- Starteen* 21:48, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Heres "Sunny & Homsar" that you requested. :D -- Starteen* 12:19, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Your welcome! :)-- Starteen* 20:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I put those supporters and haters thingies on the couples pages. :D- Starteen* 21:04, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I answered your questions on the talk pages. :)- Starteen* 20:45, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Where are you?!-- Starteen* 00:00, October 31, 2009 (UTC) G' mornin' Sunny! :D-- Starteen* 15:00, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Want to start a new roleplay? You can if you want but you don't have to.-- Starteen* 22:30, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanx!-- Starteen* 22:36, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I'm making the page right now! ;)-- Starteen* 22:38, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Wanna roleplay some more? :D-- Starteen* 22:25, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'm currently working on an MS Paint drawing of the female H*R characters.- Starteen* 01:42, November 12, 2009 (UTC) 'Ey Sunny! Wanna RP? :3-- Starteen* 22:07, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey, not to sound ruce, but where's my Starteen Art Request? Just wondering.-- Starteen* 22:12, November 20, 2009 (UTC) 'k. I liek chinchillas. :3-- Starteen* 22:15, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I also learned recently to never have two hamsters on the same table together.-- Starteen* 22:17, November 20, 2009 (UTC) sig testMidnight Wolf You think being random is easy?! WELL IT'S NOT! It takes seconds of practice! 22:23, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Yes, they were my science teacher's hamsters. One of my friends brought one to the table I was at playing with different hamster. The hamsters got close to each other then bam, they fought. Luckly, I pulled them apart and neither of them were hurt. I didn't get in trouble though.-- Starteen* 22:25, November 20, 2009 (UTC) 'k, cya!-- Starteen* 22:28, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Midnight Wolf Don't be hatin'! 22:30, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Hi Sunny! Wanna RP? I'm bored. Your not gonna like my new fan fic idea....-- Starteen* 00:28, November 24, 2009 (UTC) 'k, I understand that you can't RP right now. And about the fanfic idea.... I thought it up a few hours ago and I don't know if it will even be written. Also, the fanfic idea features Slash, so you wouldn't like it. :/-- Starteen* 00:36, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm strange. ^_^' But I don't know whether or not to write it, so yeah, don't expect to see it soon.-- Starteen* 00:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC)